Time and Again
by Libra Academia
Summary: A Time Travel Fic. As a last ditch effort from All for One, he gives Izuku a quirk that will let him rewrite the past. With it, he is sent back in time to stop a great calamity that will befall our heroes in the future. Not a Izuku OP, and no OCs. Will deal with complicated relationships between Mina and Ochako.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Last Stand

(Libra Academia does not own My Hero Academia)

"It's almost here, Hatsume-san" yammered Izuku Midoriya with stubble coating his chin, he went into overdrive as he lifted the heavy machine that the techno wizard was working on. Green crackling energy surrounded him as he moved the impossibly giant pieces of metal around like they were made of cardboard. His body had grown a considerable amount of muscle since becoming a pro hero.

"I know I know, but my baby will work like always! I promise you!" she spoke with confidence, a hint of insanity coated her words. Not much had changed other than her height with her age, she still wore her overalls to this day.

Here in the middle of nowhere, grassland for as far as your eyes could see, with nothing for miles around, laid humanity's last hope. With rain pelted the old metal roof, water dripping inside of the damp crimson rug that covered nearly the entire floor of this cramped shack. A giant machine with countless gears moving at a heighten speed. Electrodes firing lightning and sparks every few minutes as a faceless man stood in the corner holding two wires, giving them all the electricity he could muster with his old and battle worn body.

"We need more power, its not charging fast enough!" shouted the engineer as she finished the final touches of the machine. The smells of burning plastic and the squeaking of rusty metal made it hard for them to hear each other.

They were running out of time again, like always since that day. The timer had been ticking away. Pixie Bob was outside trying to give them more precious minutes but they knew it was not going to be enough. Nothing they had done had slowed that monster down.

If only Denki had been there, maybe two human batteries, could have been enough but he was one of the first to have died. Consumed right away without even a scream. Shaking his head violently as almost to clear out the horrifying images in his head. This was no time to think of the past, thought the traumatized boy, no time to think of ifs and what could be's. It was time for one last stand against the entity that had been taken everything from him.

All for One the villain, no the source of all evil, who was Izuku's ultimate enemy since he had gained One for all, Was now using his power to attempt to charge the creation that was destined to save the world. They still had a lot of problems but this was no time to dwell on the past. There would be plenty of moments after stopping this calamity to play cops and robbers once again.

Outside the dilapidated fortress of last resort, the last pussy cat stood proudly, attempting to move the very earth itself to slow down the ever spreading catastrophe. The giant clear blobs with hauntingly blue veins spread inside was slowly growing towards them.

The Calamity, as it was called, had started to spread months ago. Born in an old vandalized church, created from a tragedy. The blob had consumed everything it touched and grew slowly from it. In a matter of days an entire city had disappeared inside it.

The villains and heroes had put aside their differences to fight it, some due to the necessity of stopping it and others due to vengeance at what the creature, if it could be called that now, had taken from them. All for One that day had lost his precious disciple to it, the only thing giving him the will to move forward is the small fragment of a chance to see Shigaraki again.

Months of running and trying to stop the beast, had resulted with most of their friends and family being absorbed into it. As the blob closes in on the last stand of Japan, the final four attempt to make one last effort.

Mei had studied the creature, analyzing its structure and make up. She had built a device that would hopefully reverse the growth of this being and hopefully free the ones she loved. They had lost so many people, too many to count.

Izuku screwed in the last tube to the machine holding it up with his strength. Mei finishing the calculations and setting it to release the right signal that would be the killing blow to this near unstoppable beast. Izuku whispered a prayer to All Might, All for one chuckled sarcastically as he overheard the boy.

Pixie Bob didn't have much stamina left as she created giant landslides to push back the ever encroaching sickness. The calamity just moved over the waves of earth as if they had been tiny waves in a kiddie pool. Pixie bob collapsed as she felt the last of her strength running out of her legs.

"One last push, all I have… I must…" muddled the fierce blond cat lady. As she called for the earth to grant her one last request, her final act as a hero.

The Trees and the surrounding area had all been consumed by this point. The blob had encircled the cabin. Nothing but dirt and the falling apart shack was left with Pixie trying to stand against it one last time.

She summoned a pillar of land under the little cabin , raising it almost a hundred meters up into the sky. Sighing as the blond past out, "I'm coming tiger…." The goop caught her as she fell back, slowly it dissolved her body into itself. The sickening sound of flesh and bone melting into nothingness. Izuku watched with absolute trepidation, as one of his last companions fell victim once again. Bile burned his throat as he dry heaved at the sight.

"I need you to give it all you have old timer!" rudely screamed Mei, she started the countdown. They would be cutting it close, impossibly close but it has to work. For all those who sacrificed their lives to get them the parts they needed, her baby must save the day.

"Of course, anything you need young one" the words even if they came out in a polite tone, still had a edge of annoyance at the woman who seemed to be either the most brilliant woman he had ever met or just simply an outlandish moron, he would soon have his answer.

All for One poured a thousand electric quirk users worth of energy into his finally charge. The wires smoked and begin to heat up, turning a searing white. He could live with the scars if it meant that he could see his student one last time.

A bright and shimmering blue glow erupted from the top node of the device as Mei pushed the enter key on the computer connected to it. The light created a giant bubble around the shack, letting out of soothing humming sound.

The calamity finally reached the bubble, a jet stream of gooeyness smashed into the glow. It was knocked back, prevented from going any farther. Had their plan actually stopped the creature from consuming them. Izuku and Mei embraced, tears strained the back of Hatsume's shirt. But she didn't care, they had finally stopped this horrible nightmare and saved the world for sure doom.

"No…. This… can't possibly be…" muttered All for One somberly. Both Izuku and Mei looked at him shockingly.

The Calamity had not regress, the wave had just slowed the creature down. It was now slowly growing around the barrier the device had created. All they had done was merely delayed their deaths. Mei collapsed as her grip on reality finally shattered, there was no hope left.

"Damnit Hatsume-san, get up… maybe it was a miscalculation or a different signal…" always the hopeful, Izuku attempted to check to see if there were any incorrect spots in the code.

"What a shame, I had hoped it would worked, I guess its time to say goodbye my old friend" All for One, for the first time seemed to crack a smile, one of the saddest smiles Izuku had ever seen. Was there really nothing they could do to stop it from consuming them all.

Izuku gripped his fist, his stomach in knots, swarmed with guilt and hearing the voices of his friends who had perished calling for him to return to them. Was this really the end? "If only we could go back before all this happen…" whispered Izuku. The words of the boy rang through the old man's mind, an idea started to brew.

All for one started to walk over to Izuku, it was an off chance, but a chance never the less. He had an old useless quirk he had stolen years ago. From a man who could alter the past. When he had heard of this quirk, he knew he must have it, and so he had stalked the man.

After confronting him in an alley, the quirk user had just smiled and said he was ready to die. Of course this had shocked All for one into asking simply, "If you could change the past, why did you end up here, with me this night"

The man chuckled, "I have lived this day a thousand times, trying every conceivable option to save my life." he smiled, looking up to the stars, "Nothing I do can change my fate today, I am so very tired of trying to stop you. Please be gentle…" of course at that time All for One was not gentle.

The quirk was apart of him, however no matter how hard he tried, how hard he pushed, how hard he forced. The mysterious quirk would not work for him. Was there a requirement he had always wondered and if so what possibly could it be. As time went on, All for One had completely forgotten he even posed it since it had not ever worked.

All for One knew that he could not change the past, but maybe this boy could, Izuku had done so many other impossible things. He grabbed Izuku by the shoulders, Midoriya's eyes widen as he looked up into the spots where All for one's eyes had been.

"What are you doing" cried Izuku, he didn't have any fight left in him to push the old man away. The bubble the device had created was beginning to slowly shrink as the pressure of the growing mush started to tighten around it.

"We have one last option to make this right…" Black tendrils broken out of his fingers and struck Izuku in the shoulders. The One for All Inheritor screamed as he felt them penetrating his skin, muscles, and nerves. Black veins covered Midoriya's body as All for One gifted him their last chance.

Izuku's body felt like thousands of explosions were going off in every one of his cells, the feeling was so foreign to him, he could hardly describe it. His eyes rolled back into his head as he could feel One for All fighting against whatever All for One was trying to do.

"This incomplete quirk I acquired many years ago, has the power to alter the past. But I don't have what it needs to work." the words filled Izuku with an uneasy feeling as he collapsed from the transfer of power. His body felt like it had been ripped apart and put back together.

"The process is done, please try to see if it will work" beseech the old man.

Izuku pushed his body as hard as he could, attempting to activate it the same way as One for all. The green lightening exploded from him. All for One stood there mouth opened. Was there a chance for this nightmare to finally be over?

Nothing happen

Izuku started to tear up as All for one started to laugh, karma had come for him finally. One last crashing sound as the screen shattered and a fire started inside it. The shield that had protected them for these last few moments finally gave out.

The Calamity took this moment to flood the shack and everyone in it.

Izuku felt it slowly absorbing each and every cell of his body. The pain was unimaginable, he opened his mouth to scream one last time but nothing came out as his limbs slowly disappeared. His tears that were pouring out of his eyes disappeared as soon as they were created.

He could feel One for All trying one last time to give him a boost. Feeling something inside him burning bright, changing in a way. A tsunami of sparks burned inside him as One for all started to change. He had once heard from All Might, when he was explaining All for One's power. That One for All came into being when two quirks mixed together. Could this be the feeling the first user had. Was the Rewriting quirk mixing with One for All, was that all it needed.

All that was left was his Torso and his head, barely any hair or skin left on is body as he was slowly becoming one with the entity. It didn't matter now, it was too late for him to fight back. Wasn't it?

As his head slowly dissolved into nothingness, his mind wondered if she could forgive him…

…

..

.

"NEVER FEAR FOR I AM HERE!" "NEVER FEAR FOR I AM HERE!" screamed his All Might alarm clock.

Midoriya's eyes opened up to see his old teenage bedroom….

 **I used to write Naruto fanfiction on another profile years ago. After watching my hero academia, it renewed my vigor to write once again. I'm a bit rusty and I don't think I'm very good at writing yet but I hope this story can be interesting for those who want to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Reunion

Libra Academia doesn't own My Hero Academia

" _P-please d-deku-kun… just for tonighht.."_ another hollow promise whispered into his ear, her breath drenched with alcohol.

Uraraka always got her way, she pressed her chest against him. Her shirt showing far more skin than appropriate for a married woman. Izuku couldn't think straight as the shots were finally starting to catch up to him.

It wasn't the first time she had done this, after all the troubles they had experienced. She had pushed him into drinking before in the past, just to get another chance at this. It wasn't hard to get what she wanted. She didn't need to resort to this...

Izuku had known for a while that Uraraka had been obsessed with him since their UA days, he had felt the same. But neither of them had the courage to take it to the next step. When Ochaco had finally gathered up the determination to admit her feelings to her beloved green haired knight in shining armor, Ashido had beaten her to the punch.

While at the time Uraraka had given them her blessings, it had secretly destroyed her. She acted out, grabbing anything that would hurt her deku and make him react.

That was how she started dating Bakugo, she wanted Deku to fight for her, leave mina and show her how important she was to him. Katsuki had gone with it, he wanted to twist the knife in the back of Deku and have something deku wanted.

Even though they started the relationship for different reasons than actual romance. Time and mutual respect slowly developed into a sort of fragile love.

However after the horrible thing Bakugo did to Asui, Uraraka couldn't stand being in the same room with her husband, she would never forgive him. The divide between them grew to the point neither knew what to do, so Uraraka fell back into what she knew and was comfortable with, loving her deku. Something that never truly went away.

Izuku was pressed against the wall of his apartment, he knew it was wrong to go drinking with Uraraka again. She was married…. to one of his best friends nevertheless It always ended up like this. Even as the number one hero, he knew he was being morally reprehensible as he half-heartedly pushed her away. He instantly missed the softness of her body as she stumbled back drunkenly.

"Uraraka-san! You know I cant… Mina.. Eri… What would they say…" he couldn't let them down, even if they were gone and not coming back.

Ochaco's face, slightly red from the booze they had shared at the bar, curled into a frown. Tears formed on her eyes. She pushed forward, gripping on him tighter and pressing him against the wall harder. If Izuku wanted he could push her off, he had super strength, but subconsciously he wanted this, she knew it, he had to. He loved every inch of Uraraka, he enjoyed every forbidden action they did. These thoughts are what pushed her further into his arms.

Her lips pressed against the side of his lips sloppily, she wanted the loneliness to go away, the constant disgust and hate that would consume her mind nonstop didn't bother her when she got what she wanted.

Her shirt with the top few buttons missing so carelessly. He hated the smell of alcohol that always came with these moments. He knew he was going to give into her, this wasn't the first time that they had done this behind Bakugo's back. He even figured Kacchan knew, but he wouldn't say anything, God everything was just so warped and messed up after all the loss and bad decisions they had all made.

"Just for tonight… Izu-kun…" she only used Izu-kun when she tried this.

"I...I… Don't…" he stuttered. Feeling her kiss his lips this time. She grabbed him pulling him onto the couch, accidentally knocking over the only lamp that was on in the room as they collapsed together. Maybe this last time would be enough for both of them as Izuku gave in...

The shower at his mom's was always a little too finicky for his taste, not that it mattered now. By some miracle, some higher power, he had done it. It seemed like the past 10 years were nothing but a long and painful nightmare.

Hot water splashed against his face, he always did his best thinking in the shower. His tears mixed with the water and soap running down his face. Seeing his mother alive and making breakfast, had shaken his very core.

He still didn't know exactly how he had returned, it must have been All for one's gift that had saved him. Izuku was blessed with a second chance to make things right.

Deku thought back, what could he change to prevent the horrors of the calamity. He had spent countless nights imagining ways to fix everything, missed opportunities to have everyone still alive.

But his head felt so fuzzy, worse than after normally waking up. Even worse than how he felt after going with Mineta and Kaminari on singles night at the local tavern.

He looked at his hands, no longer scared from his inability to control his powers. Izuku didn't recognize them at first, it had been so long since they were in this condition. He wouldn't let them end up so bad again.

"Izuku! Breakfast for my big man's big day!" shouted his mom as she finished the final touches to breakfast. It was going to be his first day at UA, he would need all the energy he could get.

She was a bit puzzled why izuku had bursted into tears and gave her a hug that knocked the wind out of her, of course this was his first day at his dream school. That would explain the excitement. She thought as she poured an entirely too large glass of extra pulpy orange juice.

Izuku rushed to the train station, he had sped through breakfast, tears threatening to burst out once again if he had stayed with his mother any longer, he had to remind himself he had time now, plenty of time.

His body felt so heavy, even though he knew he was about 200 pounds of muscle lighter in this form. It had been so long since he didn't use full cowl full time, something he had earned over years of constant training and practice. His control over his ability is far greater than when he was younger but he knew his body wouldn't be able to take the force for long.

Wondering what that limit could be, he activated a tiny bit of one for all. Just enough to make sure he made his train with plenty time to spare. He felt his body explode as he surged to 10 percent and completely tripped due to intense muscle pain he felt.

He tumbled into a stack of trash cans in a truly embarrassing fashion. Arms burning, legs screaming, ten percent was too far a push. It was going to be awhile before he can use that mode, hell full cowl might at 5% would be too much.

Getting up with a limp he headed for the train, hoping not to miss it due to his misstep.

—

Sorry for the long time it took the post this chapter. I'm terrible at updating. I have the whole story in my head I just have to write it down. Now for the uniqueness of this time travel is that the future isn't completely forgotten. Every chapter will start with a flashback to the future and more of the mystery will be revealed.


End file.
